familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gage County, Nebraska
Gage County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska.This county was named after Reverend W.D. Gage. As of 2010, the population was 22,311.http://www.omaha.com/article/20110301/NEWS01/110309991/0 Its county seat is Beatrice . In the Nebraska license plate system, Gage County is represented by the prefix 3 (it had the third-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.54%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 77 * U.S. Highway 136 * Nebraska Highway 4 * Nebraska Highway 8 * Nebraska Highway 41 * Nebraska Highway 43 * Nebraska Highway 103 * Nebraska Highway 112 Adjacent counties *Lancaster County, Nebraska - north *Otoe County, Nebraska - northeast corner *Johnson County, Nebraska - northeast *Pawnee County, Nebraska - southeast *Marshall County, Kansas - southeast *Washington County, Kansas - southwest *Jefferson County, Nebraska - west *Saline County, Nebraska - northwest National protected area * Homestead National Monument History Gage County was formed with land taken from the Oto in an 1854 treaty. It was named after the minister William D. Gage.http://www.nacone.org/webpages/counties/countywebs/gage.htm Retrieved on March 14, 2008. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 22,993 people, 9,316 households, and 6,204 families residing in the county. The population density was 27 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 10,030 housing units at an average density of 12 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.69% White, 0.32% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. 0.85% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 56.6% were of German, 6.9% Irish, 6.3% English and 6.3% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 9,316 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 7.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 29.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 19.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 94.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,908, and the median income for a family was $43,072. Males had a median income of $29,680 versus $21,305 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,190. About 6.60% of families and 8.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.70% of those under age 18 and 8.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and villages *Adams *Barneston *Beatrice *Blue Springs *Clatonia *Cortland *Filley *Liberty *Odell *Pickrell *Virginia *Wymore Unincorporated community *Lanham Townships *Adams *Barneston *Blakely *Blue Springs-Wymore *Clatonia *Elm *Filley *Glenwood *Grant *Hanover *Highland *Holt *Hooker *Island Grove *Liberty *Lincoln *Logan *Midland *Nemaha *Paddock *Riverside *Rockford *Sherman *Sicily See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Gage County, Nebraska * Oto Reservation References Category:Gage County, Nebraska Category:Counties of Nebraska